Begging For Blood
by RedLoveBlackLove
Summary: Meet Evelina Salvatore: innocent, loveable and gorgeous... did I mention she's a vampire? Kol/Oc Rated M for safety
1. Prologue

_** Friday 21st June, 1850 AC**_

"Mr. Salvatore." A man looks up, a grave expression on his face. He wasn't a particularly ugly man. He was fairly average with greying, sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. There was maybe a time when he was fairly attractive, handsome even, but age had worn the youthfulness from his face. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, dark circles beneath his eyes. It was the look of a man with too much to do, with so little time. A look of a man with too many problems.

Stood next to him was a boy of ten, with raven hair and pale blue eyes much like his father's, his face a mask of worry and confusion. He was fairly tall but he had a certain childlike quality to his face that all children possess.

At the boy's feet was a whimpering toddler, tugging at the older boy's leg. Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he sniffled but the elder boy could pay no mind, his anxiousness getting the better of him.  
>The man was sat in a chair, one of those chairs that just suggested great importance, in a room that looked like a study. It was the sort of study that you'd expect a man of many responsibilities to have; with meaningless paintings on the walls of past family members, a desk in front of a large window showing green fields and many bookcases filled with journals, old and new.<p>

"Yes?" He asked the elderly woman standing in the door way. A small, sad smile spreads across the woman's face. It wasn't the smile you wanted to see while waiting for your wife to give birth, it wasn't the type of smile you ever wanted to see.

"It's a girl." All dark thoughts were whipped from his mind at that moment. The baby in the young maid's arms took his breath away.

It was if the world had stopped.

She wriggled around as the maid walked towards him but didn't make a sound. Not one. Her face was red and her eyes were scrounged up, but it didn't matter, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her tiny hands reached for him as he took her in his arms. Her tiny hand curled around his finger and she gurgled, giggling slightly.

She opened her eyes.

They were the most stunning shade of green he had ever seen. They were much like her mother's and youngest brother's but they were so much deeper, so much more intense. They were far too intelligent for a girl of barely a few minutes, they seemed to see into his soul. All his most secret desires and secret fears. It was like she already knew him from one look.

"Father, can I hold her?" The young boy questions. The man looks up at his eldest son and smiles before handing him the beautiful baby girl. The boy smiled at his younger sister in wonder, the type of wonder that only a new born baby could bring.

"I would like to see my wife now." That was the sentence that ruined everything. Where the man's world collapsed. Where everything went wrong. How could he have known? How could he have stopped it? He was but a man, he was but a mortal.

"Sir-" The elderly woman starts. No. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. Anger boiled with in him, pure rage. He refused to believe it, he couldn't. Not to her, anyone but her.

"I want to see my wife now!" The man growled, storming out of the study and down the spacious hall to his bedroom. Their bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway at the sight of his wife, still and lifeless. A white sheet was being placed over her. It was all too real. It couldn't be true though. It just couldn't.

His heart clenched in his chest. He couldn't deal with it, the intensity of his emotions, all he wanted to do was turn it off. Forever.

"I'm sorry sir, there was nothing we could do." The elderly woman said but he hardly heard it. He hardly heard anything. His wife was dead, gone. He would never see her again, never hear her beautiful voice. She died giving birth to his child.

The man couldn't deal with it, so he didn't. He blamed it on someone else.

"Father? What's going on?" The voice of his eldest son broke through his thoughts. He was stood behind his father, his brother holding his trouser leg and his sister in his arms.

The man ignored his eldest son. He didn't care, not anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter that his sons were going to be in pain, it didn't matter that his child had just been born - that devil of a child could rot in hell for all he cared.

Giuseppe Salvatore stormed away to his study leaving his children and servants. What did it matter anymore? Who cared? This child wasn't his, it was a murderer, a child of a demon who killed his wife.

* * *

><p>A man watched the scene curiously through a window. He didn't know what had compelled him to come here. He was glad he had though. The scene had amused him thoroughly, human pain always did. The idiocy of the man made him want to laugh, blaming but a child for what had happened was something only an arrogant, stupid man would do.<p>

The young boy held his younger sister so she was looking over his shoulder. Her hands tried to grab onto his shirt but did not have enough strength yet. Suddenly her eyes opened.

She was looking right at the man, into his eyes. He felt himself gasp. He had never seen such pure light, so much pure power. Intoxicated. He was intoxicated just looking into the light of her eyes. The pure goodness in her was addictive. He was gasping for air. He could feel his control slipping, the evil in him wanted to destroy the goodness. But part of him, the part that was still human, wanted to watch this girl grow up, see to her having a happy life. There was just something about her that made him want to make _her _happy.

From that day on all he could think of was her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What do you think of this chapter? Awful? Brilliant? I should give up writing forever? Let me know what you think!<strong>

_**I do not own anything associated with the Vampire Diaries, I only own my OC.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_The girl's breathing was erratic as she ran._

_There was no one out, but how could she expect there to be? She couldn't, not at this time of night, with the moon at its peak and the stars twinkling menacingly; like the devil's eyes themselves._

_She shouldn't have gone into that alley, she knew she shouldn't have, but she wasn't thinking straight. How could she with what was happing? How could she, when she knew of the fate she would soon be victim to. _

_Did she deserve this? Stumbling through dark, damp alleyways to get away from the terrors that awaited her? No, she probably didn't. _

_Her Victorian dress clung to her, slick with sweat. She had always hated these dresses, big and poufy as they were, but never more than now. It weighed her down, as she lifted it in small, tight fists. If she were allowed to dress like her brothers she would be fine, but that would never happen, would it? _

_She was a true beauty, with long locks of shining, raven hair and bright forest green eyes. She had a beautiful face, one of those that would make you stop and stare. One that would make you drop everything you were doing just to look. She was truly gorgeous. She was innocent._

_But her angel-like face was twisted into a mask of terror. Her raven locks were shining with sweat, forest green eyes that held nothing but fear, true horrifying fear._

_Not fear of something or of someone, but fear of what she knew was coming._

_Death._

* * *

><p><em><strong>150 Years Later, 2009 Mystic Falls<strong>_

Dear diary,

Life isn't easy. Just like watching your brothers' waste their life away for a girl time and time again isn't. Or losing the one person you love most in the world because of your best friend.

So should I be happy? Probably not. Am I happy? Not really.

I miss him so much, it cripples me each day.

I finally tracked down Elijah. It took a while. I can't believe he's back _here_ though. I wish I had known what was going on, I probably wouldn't have come back then. Okay, that was a lie. But how could I not come back? They were alive, my brothers, I had grieved for them. But here they were. How had I not run into them? 150 years of not seeing them, thinking they were dead. Did they know I was alive? Did they have any idea? Would they even care if they did know I'm alive?

- Evelina

Evelina Salvatore was a beautiful girl. With shining locks of raven hair. Her eyes a forest green. This had always worked in her favour, not that she had any idea it did. She was far too innocent for what she was.

Oh did I mention that she was a vampire?

Yep, a _vampire_. A not-so-evil blood sucking thing. Though she did have her moments (many of them involved her kicking her best friend's ass), she was the better, less evil side of the vampire race.

Evelina gazed around the room uninterested. It wasn't that the room wasn't nice, no in fact the room was probably one of the nicest rooms in _all_ of boring old Mystic Falls; with its soft lilac walls and beach wood floors. But the fact that she was in _Mystic Falls_ of all places, a place that she had sworn she would never come back to, distracted from noticing how 'nice' the room was.

An irritating, high pitch ringing interrupted the silence in the lilac room. Evelina sighed as she looked at her phone. It was annoying, the constant calls she got. Nik always got so worried. It wasn't like he needed to, she could look after herself. After all, who had taught her everything she knew?

"Yes Nik?" Evelina hissed, venom in her sweet voice. He chuckled on the other end of the phone causing Evelina to frown. Yeah, she needed new, less-evil friends. Ones who weren't overly protective and completely cocky.

"Ah, Lina, what's wrong with you today? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" She could practically hear the smug smirk on his face, the one that never seemed to _leave_ his face. It was infuriating.

She wasn't usually this easily annoyed, she really wasn't, but Nik knew how to get under her skin. Plus she was already on edge from being in this god forsaken town.

"Oh you know, annoying hybrids refusing to give me the personal space every woman needs." She growled, grabbing her diary and stuffing it in the hotel's vintage bedside table. She threw herself onto her bed sighing.

"That hurts, love." Nik mocked, chuckling. She rolled her eyes at his arrogant voice.

Niklaus Mikaelson was her best friend. Well if you could say that the great Niklaus Mikaelson actually had friends. He was a manipulative, viscous killer who always had a secret agenda. _The_ Niklaus Mikaelson, whose charming manner, along with his sandy blond hair and cute dimples, did nothing to disguise the fact that he could rip your heart out in the blink of an eye.

"Why are you calling, Nik?" Evelina asked, not bothering with the small talk. She could tell he wanted something, she could _always _tellwhen he wanted something. It was like a sixth sense.

He gasped in mock offense, "Can't I just be calling to check on my sweet, innocent best friend?" Evelina rolled her eyes, "You know if you keep rolling your eyes they'll fall out of your head."

"_**Nik**_!"

"Alright, alright! I just wanted to know if you'd found _Elijah_ yet." He spat out Elijah's name, like it was the name of the devil himself.

"Niklaus, he's your brother." She sighed, rolling over onto her stomach, absent-mindedly fiddling with the lapis necklace around her neck. She knew he was annoyed at her urge to see Elijah. But Elijah was family, even if they were not blood related, and she never gives up on family.

"Yes, a brother who hasn't bothered to contact me for 90 odd years." He growled, getting angry. It wasn't an unusual thing for Niklaus to get angry. In fact it happened very often. Niklaus was extremely hot-headed and tended to act without thinking.

"Whatever Nik, I'll talk to you later." Silence is all she can hear for a few long seconds, "I love you."

She can feel the change in the atmosphere. She knows she risks a lot when she tells him things like that. Niklaus always had a tendency to push away those he cares about most.

"I'll call in a bit Lina." He says in a softer tone. She smiles as she hears the unspoken 'I love you too' at the end. No matter how closed off Nik was it never mattered, because she knew he cared. Even if he had a funny way of showing it.

"_Why?" A broken voice whispered, her usual sweet tone replaced with one of despair._

"_It was for the best." Isn't it always?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls<strong>_

Elena Gilbert was pissed. No she was more than pissed, she was seething. Katherine Pierce, a constant nuisance in her life, was here in _her_ boyfriend's bedroom. She had managed to fool her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother that _she_, Elena, was Katherine. It was infuriating that she and Katherine looked exactly the same. The same silky brunet hair, big doe eyes, soft tan skin and the same innocent looks. The only difference was that Elena was actually generally innocent, which was more than could be said for Katherine.

She looked exactly like her boyfriend's ex. Oh, not to mention that it was also Damon's, her boyfriend's brother, ex.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Elena hissed at Damon and Stefan. Why did Katherine have to be everywhere? Why wouldn't she just leave them all alone?

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon growled.

Damon was handsome, Elena could admit that. Who was she kidding, he was practically sex on legs, which was a bad thing to think about your boyfriend's brother. A _**really **_bad thing. But how could she not, with his smouldering blue eyes and raven hair. He was gorgeous. And a complete asshole.

"How is that possible?" Stefan Salvatore was the complete opposite of his brother. Though he shared his brother's good looks, they were nothing alike. While Damon had his blue eyes and black hair, Stefan had sandy hair and green eyes. Stefan was kind and caring, unlike Damon who only cared for himself.

Katherine smiled smugly, "He's an original. They have all sorts of special skills." Elena had a feeling that those words also implied something else. She opened her mouth to yell profanities at Katherine, words of hatred and anger.

_Knock knock _

A loud knocking interrupted her. Everyone's heads whipped towards the door, startled expressions on their beautiful faces.

_Knock knock_

It was unusual. No one really ever came to visit, not unless they said so first. But who could be? Everybody they knew would be at school.

"I'll get it, anything to get away from _her_." Elena spat, before storming out of the room and downstairs. That vampire was trying to ruin her life and it was making her angrier than she'd ever been. Elena threw open the front door then froze in shock.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful girl. She was a similar age to Elena, maybe a year or two younger. But she looked so familiar. She had forest green eyes, more striking than she'd ever seen before. She had long ebony hair and pale skin. Her looks were innocent and angelic.

The girl had a shy smile on her face as she looked at Elena, "Hi, I was wondering if Zach Salvatore was in?" Guilt spread through her body. This girl knew Zach. She had no idea he was dead. Oh god, this sweet innocent girl had no idea.

"No sorry, how do you know him?" Elena asked, slightly suspicious.

The smile on the girl's face faltered, but her sweet smile was back so quickly that Elena hardly even noticed, "We're family." The girl said, simply. Elena feels her body go stiff with terror and looks over her for any lapis jewellery, inwardly sighing in relief when she spots none, "Well if he's not here, I better go. When you see him can you tell him that Evelina was here?"

"Sure." Elena replied, still in shock that Zach had family. She supposed it made sense but he always seemed like a man who tried to separate himself.

"It was nice meeting you." The young girl says. Elena replies before shutting the door.

Stefan walks into the room an annoyed expression on his face, "Who was at the door?" He asks, seeing her shocked expression.

"Did you have any idea that Zach had any more family?" Elena asked him.

"What?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Well, well, well, what's this?" Katherine spoke, an old photograph in her petite hand. The picture was of a young girl, no older than 11 or 12, smiling a wide smile at the camera. Her eyes sparkled with a childish glee as she grinned.

"Give that." Damon hissed as he snatched the photo out of her hand, but it was too late. She had seen it.

Katherine sat on his bed, a smirk on her face, "Aww, you miss her don't you? You blame yourself for her death." She says in a mock sympathetic tone, "Well, you probably should."

"Shut up."

She stood up, and started strutting towards him. With each step she took her smirk grew, seeing how shook up the uncaring Damon Salvatore was, "After all, if you'd paid more attention you probably could have helped her."

'_Damon, I really need to talk to you."_

'_Not right now Ev.'_

"It was your job, wasn't it? To look after her? I mean you practically raised her." He was slowly breaking and Katherine knew it. This was the only way to break him.

'_Please Damon! I NEED to talk to you'_

"But you were too busy paying attention to me, weren't you?"

'_I'm sorry, I really have to go, love you.'_

'_Damon! Damon!'_

"SHUT UP!" He roared, shoving her into the dresser. His breathing was laboured and his cold blue eyes were like stone. It was too much, the guilt was too much. He didn't want to feel like this. The smug look on Katherine's face made him want to throw up or punch her or break down into tears, he couldn't decide which.

"Now that's more like it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls High School<strong>_

"Look I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel like it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done."

Elena sighed as Alaric, her history teacher and her aunt's sort of boyfriend, spoke to her. She knew she shouldn't keep vampires a secret from her aunt Jenna, she knew it was ruining Alaric's and Jenna's relationship. But she wanted to keep Jenna safe. Safe from the fact that her sister's adopted daughter's birth mother and current sort of boyfriend's ex-wife was a vampire. Safe from the fact that there were so many things out there that could kill them all.

And if that meant they all lost Jenna's trust, so be it.

Elena nodded her head and walked towards the door of the classroom.

"Elena, wait before you go." Alaric says, an urgent tone in his voice. She turns around, a look of confusion of her face, "I'm getting a new pupil in my class."

"That's great Alaric, but I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Elena." He says slowly and carefully, "Her last name is Salvatore."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls<strong>_

Stefan rolled his eyes as he heard his brother and Katherine in Damon's room. He knew Katherine was still trying to get Damon to follow her once again like a love sick puppy, it was disgusting and was getting extremely pitiful how she refused to give up on either of them.

Katherine stormed down stairs, a pout on her lips, as Stefan sat reading. As she spotted him she smiled seductively, hoping to convince him to leave Elena. It couldn't be that be that hard, she was his first love after all and she knew under that cold exterior some part of him still loved her, after all why would he go after _her_ doppelgänger if he didn't?

_Knock knock_

Wait, someone was knocking again?

_Knock knock_

"Well Katherine, since you have nothing better to do than bother us, you go get it." Damon says, a smirk on his smug face, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

Katherine flipped wavy her hair over her shoulder before strutting towards the door.

The Salvatore brothers rolled their eyes.

"Hello, how can I-" Katherine cut off with a yelp as she was slammed into the wall.

"Katerina, long time no see." A voice hisses in her ear before she is slammed into the wall again. Her chocolate brown eyes meet bright green as she gasps.

"How? Y-You're dead?! I, I don't, how?" Katherine asks in a helpless tone. She gasps for breath, desperately clawing at the hand around her throat.

"What's going on-" Stefan stops mid-sentence as he and his brother stare at the scene in front of them. There was no way, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. "-here."

"Hello, brothers." Evelena Salvatore stood there in all her glory, smirking, one hand wrapped around Katherine's throat. "Miss me?"

* * *

><p>Hey! Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy!<p> 


End file.
